bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uczeń trzeciej klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 高校３年生！装い新たに新章開始！ |romaji = Kōkō 3 nensei! Yosoi arata ni shinshō kaishi! | numer odcinka = 343 |rozdziały = Rozdział 424, Rozdział 425 |arc = Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Dziękuję | następny odcinek = Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! | premieraJa = 11 października 2011 |ppol = |opening = Harukaze | ending = Re:pray }} Uczeń trzeciej klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział jest trzysta czterdziestym trzecim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Ichigo budzi się Budzi się, kiedy Yuzu krzyczy, że czas wstawać. Przez chwilę patrzy w okno, po czym siada na łóżku. Wstaje, szeroko ziewając. Niewyspany mija przygotowany mundurek. Ichigo Kurosaki, lat siedemnaście. Pomarańczowe włosy, brązowe oczy. Uczeń liceum. Nie widzi duchów. thumb|left|190px|Yuzu w nowym mundurku Kiedy w pełni już ubrany Ichigo schodzi na dół, radosna Yuzu pokazuje mu się w swoim szkolnym stroju, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Brat obrzuca ją dziwnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili przypomina sobie, że Yuzu ma dziś rozpoczęcie roku i siada przy stole. Gdy prosi siedzącą naprzeciw Karin, by podała mu sos sojowy, emanując gniewem Yuzu z siłą stawia przed nim butelkę. Ichigo pyta ją, dlaczego jest zła, a choć naburmuszona dziewczynka odpiera, że nie jest zła, tłumaczy, że specjalnie czekała aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego aby pokazać mu się w swoim nowym mundurku, a ten nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć. Mówi, iż za karę nie da mu najsmaczniejszej porcji smażonego ryżu. Ichigo odwraca się do stołu, komentując, iż widać jej majtki. Oznajmia, że przyjrzał jej się uważnie, a zaczerwieniona Yuzu woła, że ma zboczonego brata. thumb|right|190px|Muszka czy krawat? Karin spokojnie je śniadanie, kiedy obok pojawiają się dwa Plusy. Dziewczyna wbija pałeczkę w okulary ducha, a gdy zaskoczony Ichigo pyta, czy coś się stało, ta ze stoickim spokojem zaprzecza i powraca do jedzenia. Wówczas do kuchni wpada Isshin, z przerażeniem wołając swoją młodszą córkę. Pyta, czy aby podoba jej się jego garnitur, czy lepszy będzie niebieski krawat, czy może czerwona muszka. Nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę, Yuzu odpowiada, że wszystko jedno. Przejęty Isshin każe przyjrzeć jej się dokładnie, podsuwając to muszkę to krawat, a wtedy córka rani go kolejnym słowem – obojętnie. Oniemiały Isshin opuszcza szczękę. thumb|left|190px|Kurosaki spotyka się z Mizuiro Wychodząc z domu, Ichigo wspomina, że minęło już siedemnaście miesięcy od pokonania Aizena. Obecnie jest uczniem trzeciej klasy. Chad i Orihime powiedzieli kolegom o jego mocach Shinigami, a wszyscy szybko im uwierzyli. Kurosaki przypomina sobie chwilę przed tamtą walką, mówiąc, że uwierzenie w takie rzeczy nie jest trudne, gdy widziało się to na własne oczy. Wyjaśnia, iż zaakceptowali go bez słowa i wita się z czekającym pod domem Mizuiro. Gdy z Klinki Kurosaki wychodzi reszta rodziny, Ichigo tłumaczy, że bycie medium to odtąd kłopot Karin. Stwierdza, że choć sprawia jej to trochę problemów, nie przychodzi z nimi do niego. Z okrzykiem na ustach Keigo rzuca się na przyjaciela. Ichigo powala go zapaśniczym chwytem, a duszony Asano po chwili odklepuje. Kiedy Ichigo wchodzi do sali, Tatsuki wita go i pyta, czy wziął ze sobą tę grę, którą mu pożyczyła. Grzebiąc w torbie, Ichigo z zaskoczeniem zauważa swoją Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Na chwilę zastyga, lecz gdy Tatsuki podchodzi i pyta, czy jednak zapomniał, podaje jej pudełko. [[Plik:Bleach - 343 - Large 12.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wpatruje się w Odznakę]] Siedząc na swoim miejscu, Ichigo tłumaczy, że odkąd utracił moce Odznaka przestała działać. Nie alarmuje go już o obecności Hollowów, przypominając mu tylko, że kiedyś był Shinigami. Nie pamiętał nawet, że zabrał ją ze sobą. Wpatruje się w nią, kiedy ktoś wybiega z sąsiedniej sali. Gdy Uryū przebiega obok klasy Ichigo, ten wyjaśnia, że teraz to Ishida zajmuje się Hollowami. Dodaje, że mogli zostawić to "Imoyamie", ale nie wygląda on na kogoś, na kim można polegać. Mówi, iż ma nadzieję, że Uryū nie złości tym Soul Society. Od dnia ich pożegnania Rukia nie pojawiła się w Karakurze. thumb|left|190px|Keigo i Ichigo na dachu Podczas przerwy na lunch Ichigo i Keigo znajdują się na dachu. Huśtając się na barierkach, Asano pyta przyjaciela o plany na przyszłość, a gdy ten odpowiada, że jeszcze nie muszą decydować, rozmowa schodzi oceny. Ichigo rzuca, że wciąż jest powyżej średniej. Po chwili Keigo mówi, że ciekawe co teraz robi Rukia. Kuląc się na ziemi, pyta, czy Ichigo tęskni za nią czasem, ale Kurosaki zaprzecza. Stwierdza, że szesnaście lat zajęło mu zapracowanie na normalne życie. Idąc do wyjścia mówi, że ma nadzieję, iż tak już zostanie. Zatrzymuje się, spoglądając w niebo. Wspomina, że nigdy nie czuł się lepszy dlatego, że widział duchy i nie chciał dzięki temu zarabiać na życie. Chciał tylko żyć bez widzenia ich. Mówi, iż przywykł już do życia, którego kiedyś pragnął. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo oddaje torbę właścicielowi Koledzy wracają ze szkoły, kiedy nagle uciekający opryszek potrąca Keigo. Drugi mężczyzna goni złodzieja, który ukradł jego torbę. Ichigo podaje Mizuiro swoją teczkę, by jej przypilnował. Rzucając się w pościg za przestępcą, chłopak w myślach zauważa, że jest jeszcze jeden dowód na to, iż kiedyś był Shinigami – jego sprawność, szybkość i siła, które dawniej służyły mu w walkach. Ichigo z łatwością dopada złodzieja, wymierzając mu silną pięść. Kiedy ten zamachuje się nożem, Kurosaki jedną ręką zatrzymuje atak, a drugą pięścią powala opryszka. thumb|left|190px|[[Kūgo Ginjō|Tajemniczy mężczyzna spogląda za Ichigo]] Mężczyzna z dłuższymi czarnymi włosami nie kryje radości, kiedy Ichigo oddaje mu jego torbę. Mówi, że to było wspaniałe i pyta, czy jest może głodny, proponując, że postawi mu ramen. Ichigo odmawia, mówiąc tylko, żeby pozostało w tajemnicy, że uderzył tego złodzieja. Kiedy odchodzi z kolegami, pozory tajemniczego mężczyzny znikają. W myślach stwierdza, że chłopak jest nadzwyczaj ostrożny. Spoglądając za Ichigo, wypowiada jego imię i nazwisko. Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami wysuwa się z torby nieznajomego. thumb|right|190px|Isshin wylatuje przez okno W nocy Ichigo ma dziwny sen. Renji pyta, jak długo Ichigo ma zamiar jeszcze spać i czy ma mu przywalić żeby się obudził. Dumny głos Byakuyi nakazuje mu otworzyć oczy, a Rukia nazywa go głupcem, rozkazując mu wstawać. Do ich głosów dołącza głos Isshina, który wbiega do pokoju, a kiedy syn unika jego rzutu, wylatuje przez okno. Ichigo ubiera się, kiedy, trzymając się parapetu, Isshin krzyczy, co chłopak by zrobił, jeśli tatuś naprawdę by spadł i umarł. Ten odpiera, że trafiłby do Soul Society, a Isshin zmienia ton, chwaląc jego samokontrolę. Mówiąc, że przez niego miał dziwny sen, Ichigo próbuje wypchnąć ojca, lecz kiedy Isshin pyta o sen, Ichigo zapomina, co mu się śniło. thumb|left|190px|Drużyna piłkarska chce kupić pomoc Kurosakiego Z twardym wzrokiem Ichigo wpatruje się w stojącego przed nim zapaśnika. Gdy ten proponuje mu pięć tysięcy jenów, Ichigo wyśmiewa go i woła następnego. Zastępca kapitana drużyny piłkarskiej, Satoda, oznajmia, że chcieliby skorzystać z pomocy starszego kolegi Kurosakiego. Ichigo pyta kiedy i za ile. Kiedy wchodzi Mizuiro, Keigo mówi, że Ichigo prowadzi teraz rozmowy biznesowe. Kojima zauważa, że Kurosaki skończył już z drużyną koszykówki, a Keigo wzdycha, że znowu nigdzie nie wyjdą. Kiedy Mizuiro komentuje, że to zabrzmiało, jakby Asano ciągle chodził gdzieś z Ichigo, ten zapiera się, że to wcale nie tak, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty w wolnym czasie niż narzucanie się Ichigo. Gdy Satoda zdradza, że chodzi o pozycję bramkarza, Ichigo mówi, by wzięli Chada, lecz słyszy, iż Yasutora otrzymał już lepszą ofertę. Keigo pyta, czy Kurosaki zawsze był tak pazerny, a wówczas ten przystaje na propozycję drużyny piłkarskiej. thumb|right|190px|Orihime zsuwa się po rynnie Tuż po lekcjach, ubrany w strój bramkarza, Ichigo rozciąga kości. Gdy zaskoczona Tatsuki pyta o klub koszykówki, Ichigo opiera, że z tym skończył. Pyta, czy Arisawa należy do jakiegoś kluby, lecz ta odpowiada, że od niedawna pracuje ich starym dojo. Zaskoczony chłopak komentuje, iż dobrze, że już tam nie chodzi i mówi, że nie zmusiłby się, aby mówić do niej "sensei". Podrażniona Tatsuki stwierdza, że zaraz zmusi go do tego siłą. thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki wychowuje Orihime Nucąc pod nosem, Orihime idzie szkolnym korytarzem. Chłopcy patrzą za nią z zachwytem; jeden stwierdza, że dziewczyna wygląda zupełnie jak idolka, a drugi wyjawia, że kiedyś zrobił jej zdjęcie komórką. Gdy Inoue zauważa przez okno przyjaciół, wychyla się, pozdrawiając ich. Zręcznie wskakuje na rynnę i pogodnie ześlizguje się z samej góry. Po chwili Tatsuki ugadza ją pięścią w głowę, ku przestrodze karcąc tak niebezpieczne zachowanie, i kłóci się z Ichigo o metody wychowawcze. Orihime przerywa im, poważnie prosząc o poradę. Wyjawia, iż chodzi o przewodnią piosenkę jej życia i rozpoczyna komiczną tyradę. Tatsuki żegna się z nimi, a kiedy Ichigo bezbarwnym głosem dopinguje ją do pracy, ta pyta, kiedy ostatnio Kurosaki kontaktował się ze swoim szefem. Zimny pot oblewa Ichigo. Choć Satoda krzyczy, by Kurosaki dołączył do nich, ten odrzuca rękawice. thumb|right|190px|[[Ikumi Unagiya|Szefowa krzyczy na Ichigo]] Rozdrażniony kobiecy głos z telefonu wyzywa Kurosakiego; pyta, czy on w zdaje sobie sprawę, o co prosi, i wypomina, że w poprzednim tygodniu przyszedł tylko na jeden dzień, a teraz prosi o kolejny tydzień wolny. Poirytowany Ichigo przeprasza ją, po czym odsuwa telefon na odległość. Kobieta oznajmia, że jeśli nie przyjdzie, zostanie bezrobotnym, a wówczas Ichigo odpowiada, że chyba nie ma wyjścia. Szefowa natychmiast zmienia ton; pyta, co też wygaduje Ichigo-chan, ale chłopak dziękuje za tak długa współpracę, a choć ta woła, że ich podróż dopiero się rozpoczęła i trwać będzie jeszcze długo, Ichigo rozłącza się. thumb|left|190px|Gang wyzywa Kurosakiego Wtedy w bramie szkolnej staje grupa uzbrojonych typków. Gruby chłopak pyta, czy w tej szkole jest jakiś Kurosaki, nakazując mu wyłazić. Wychylając się, Ichigo pyta, która to era, nie rozpoznając gangu. Kiedy jednak lider pokazuje chłopaka z obandażowaną twarzą i woła, że przez Kurosakiego stracił on siedem zębów, Ichigo z uśmiechem poznaje znajomego złodzieja. Gangster woła, ze wie, iż przerażony Kurosaki go słyszy i zapewne z lękiem zastanawia się, jak go wyśledzili. Gdy zapowiada, ze dopóki Kurosaki nie wyjdzie, jego chłopcy blokują bramę, podchodzi do nich Uryū. Ishida żartuje sobie z ich inteligencji i każe im już sobie pójść, a wtedy jeden ze zbirów rusza w jego stronę i pyta, czy to on jest tym Kurosakim. Uryū prostym ciosem rozkwasza rywalowi nos, posyłając go daleko na latarnię. Stwierdza, że zapierali się, iż dobrze przyjrzeli się Kurosakiemu. Lodowato pyta, w którym niby miejscu wygląda im na Kurosakiego. [[Plik:Ep343Xcution.png|thumb|right|190px|'Tajemniczna organizacja']] Zmierzcha, gdy tajemniczy mężczyzna, któremu Ichigo zwrócił torbę, wchodzi do windy. Gdy z niej wysiada, podchodzi do drzwi, przeciągając kartą, na której widnieją słowa "welcome to our 'Xcution". Wchodzi do środka. Dystyngowany wysoki mężczyzna zna blatem czyści szklanki, a nastoletni chłopak, który siedzi na stole, zajęty jest swoją grą. Nieznajomy siada na fotelu, obok rozpartej na kanapie ciemnoskórej kobiety. Wtedy pochodzi różowowłosa dziewczyna, pytając go, czy znalazł. Ten odpowiada, że tym razem 'Przedstawiciel Shinigami to ciekawa osoba. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Keigo Przewodnik ukazuje nam, jak przez ostatnie 17 miesięcy zmieniały się fryzury Keigo. Pierwszy fryz "na Mohikanina" szybko został zastąpiony przez drugi – Keigo ogolił głowę, gdy nauczyciel zauważył jego fryzurę. Gdy te zdążyły odrosnąć, nadszedł czas na stylową trwałą; Mizuiro komentuje, że to było straszne. Na sam koniec były porażające, proste czarne włosy, a Kojima zauważa, że Keigo odstrasza widzów. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Techniki: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Bankai: * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja en:3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins! ru:Серия 343 es:¡Estudiante del 3º año de secundaria! ¡Vestido, y un nuevo capítulo empieza! Kategoria:Odcinki